Kittens
“It’s... it’s happening!” ''- Player's mate, when kittens arrive'' Kittens are NPCs who appear in Cattails. The player can only have one litter of kittens per save file, even after divorce. If the player cat is married and has a den nursery room, their mate will eventually ask about kittens. :Confirming “Yes.” means the player will eventually have kittens. :Confirming “Maybe.” means the player will not have kittens until they are asked again and say “Yes.” :Confirming “No.” means the player will never have kittens and will not be asked again. Coat Colors Kittens will generate three mixed parent coat color options at birth. When a kitten's friendship reaches five stars, the player can obtain their kitten's coat color. There is no notification of this event and the player simply has to check their customization menu. Kitten coat colors are unique to that save file only and are non-transferable to another file. A kitten's coat color cannot be changed; if they are in the Custom Colony and given a Recolor Token, they will take it as a gift and nothing will happen. Kittens’ coat colors will be a mix of the player‘s and their spouse’s coat colors when the player said yes. Kitten Growth Kittens have four stages with different abilities and behaviors. Each stage can last anywhere from one season to a year. Before Birth During this stage, the player will wait for kittens to arrive. The player is only allowed one litter per save file, even after divorcing a previous mate and finding another. The due date ranges from a minimum of ten days to a maximum of two years.Kitten Due Date The player will have one to four kittens based on how many gifts they gave to their mate and how much their mate liked it. The player must give gifts to their mate to increase the number of kittens they will have and decrease the waiting time. The more desirable gifts the player gives to their mate, the more kittens they will have. Newborn When a kitten arrives, the player can select its coat color and name. There are three mixed parent coat color options to select from per kitten.Kitten Colors The player's mate will stand in the nursery instead of the bedroom after kittens arrive. During the newborn stage, kittens will be asleep all day. Interacting with them before 7 PM displays a message describing the kitten's behavior while they sleep. These messages may vary for individual personalities. Toddler Kittens will become toddlers after approximately ten days. As toddlers, kittens wake up and start speaking. Their dialogue is simple during this phase. Their personality will start to become clearer at this stage. A toddler kitten cannot be taken out and will stay in the den all day. For the first half of this phase, kittens will sit instead of standing. As they mature, they can stand up and move around the den. Kittens will go to sleep at night during this stage and later. Half-Grown During the half-grown phase, kittens will grow larger and stand up, some before others. Their dialogue is coherent and they can now be taken out. Each day, kittens may stand in a different area near their bed or sit instead of standing. Kittens have an XP meter with levels 0 to 10 that can be increased by fighting, foraging, and hunting. At higher levels, kittens will deal more damage to foes, forage quicker, and gain total health. A kitten's size does not increase by gaining XP and leveling up; they grow larger when they mature. Adult During this stage, kittens are fully matured with adult dialogue. Kittens reach adult size after two in-game years.Kitten Growth They will not gain any new abilities from the half-grown stage. Fully matured kittens do not move out, and will continue to live in the player's den, even in adulthood. They can still be told to follow the player. Kitten Skills When kittens are taken out of the den, they can fight, forage, and hunt. Kittens begin as novices, dealing little damage and missing pounces and herbs. Kitten skills are not separate, so all activities can increase XP from levels 0 to 10. A kitten may receive higher skill gains depending on its personality. The quickest way to level up a kitten is to take them into battles or mines. With a max fighting skill, give an enemy or rival cat a few swipes to lessen its damage to the kitten and allow them to defeat foes to level up faster. The player should be aware of their kitten's health amount while doing this to prevent their kitten from reaching zero health. If a kitten's health reaches zero, they will return to the den to rest for the day, but will not die. They cannot be taken out again until they recover. The player can take their kitten out the next day, but they should heal them by giving them Marigold or Goldenseal when they are following them or by visiting a doctor. Personalities In a litter of four kits, each kitten is assigned a unique personality. A kitten's personality cannot be determined prior to selecting their coat color and name. Their birth order and personality are randomized upon arrival. Interacting with a kitten through dialogue may give insights into their personality. As they wake up and their dialogue matures, their personality may become clearer to the player. Their personality will make certain skill gains more effective. Creative This kitten may mention art and music in their dialogue, such as wanting to sing with the player or creating an art project. They are skilled foragers. Explorer This kitten may mention wanting to go outside on adventures and trying new things, such as swimming. They are skilled hunters. Friendly This kitten may ask the player what their plans are or mention wanting to hang out with friends in their dialogue. They don't have any skill gain. Reserved This kitten may mention wanting to be alone, liking the dark, or saying little and using ellipses (...) in their dialogue. They don't have any skill gain. Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Creative= Newborn *“It almost seems that your kitten sings as they slumber!” *“Your kitten is dreaming vividly as they sleep.” *“Your kitten sleeps soundly.” *“Your kitten is purring contentedly.” *“Your kitten is purring in a strange but catchy rhythm.” Toddler Greetings *“No thank you.” ''-0 stars'' *“Ummm... umm...” ''-1 star'' *“Hi hi! I like you.” ''-2 stars'' *“I like!” ''-3 stars'' *“Play time! I be the little kitty and you be the big kitty.” ''-4 stars'' *“Love you!” ''-5 stars'' 0 Stars *“...I don't want to.” 1 Star *“Mmmmm... No thank you.” 2 Stars *“You have pretty things? Me want! Me want!” *“I like how you sound.” *“Sing with me! I sing about pretty butterflies!” 3, 4, or 5 Stars *“(Name) is fun to say. (Name)! (Name)!” *“You smell good. I want to smell like you!” *“You bring me pretty pink plants?” Half-Grown Greeting *“No please...” ''-0 stars'' *“Hey, can we maybe do this later?” ''-1 star'' *“Woah, your fur is so pretty!” ''-2 stars'' *“Got any fun painting ideas for me? I'm always looking for more!” ''-3 stars'' *“Seen any new flowers lately? They can make great dyes.” ''-4 stars'' *“Want to see my latest creation? I made it for you!” ''-5 stars'' 0 Stars *“I can't even think when you're around.” 1 Star *“Maybe you can go bother (Spouse) for a while.” 2 Stars *“Wanna hear a song I wrote? ...It's not ready just yet.” *“I like how the den is decorated. There's lots of cool stuff to see.” *“Have you ever tried to write a poem? I keep trying but I'm not very good at it. Maybe someday I'll write a good one!” 3 Stars *“Hey (Name), maybe we could go out today and look for some herbs? I've been trying to find something pink for a project of mine.” *“Have you ever tried grinding up plants into colorful dyes? It makes your paws all sticky but the result is worth it.” 4 Stars *“Have you ever tried to make a big painting out of stuff you find laying around? Like a mosaic or something. / I think I'm going to try to make one!” *“There's so many beautiful things in the world. We should be thankful to get to see them!” *“(Spouse) listened to my poem earlier and really liked it! Do you wanna hear it? / I... uh... I forgot it! Sorry!” 5 Stars *“Are you good at singing? You should teach me your favorite songs!” *“I climbed a tree the other day to get a top-down view of the world. I might try to turn it into a painting sometime.” *“Want to help me with an art project, (Name)? / I need as many butterflies as you can find to make it really pop with color!” Adult Greetings *“You're ruining my creative vibes.” ''-0 stars'' *“I was trying to get some work done...” ''-1 star'' *“Hey (Name). What did you need?” ''-2 stars'' *“Have you exercised your imagination lately?” ''-3 stars'' *“Hey! We should go find some artistic supplies out in the world today. There's lots to gather!” ''-4 stars'' *“You always inspire me, (Name)!” ''-5 stars'' 0 Stars *“I need peace and quiet or else I can't work. Could you stand somewhere else?” 1 Star *“Why don't you support my art? I know it's unorthodox, but that doesn't mean it's bad.” 2 Stars *“I might go hunting later today. Birds make for the best prey because you can eat them first and use their feathers for decorations later.” *“Leaves are always a good medium for my work. They're always changing color, so my art changes too.” *“I might try selling some fur dyes soon. I heard there's a good market for them.” 3 Stars *“Oh, there you are. (Spouse) was looking for you.” *“Day and night are important to consider when setting up a piece of art. / Light and shadows can make a huge difference on how your work is observed.” *“I've thought about trying to incorporate running water in my work, but I haven't found a good way to do it yet.” 4 Stars *“Found any neat places lately, (Name)? I'm looking for a new one to surround me with inspiration.” *“I hope I wasn't too needy as a child. I know I was probably begging for more materials all the time!” *“I almost forgot to go out hunting yesterday, I was so caught up in writing a song. / Food is only an afterthought when you're in a creative mood!” 5 Stars *“I have so many ideas and so little time to see them through! Maybe going for a walk would be good for my mind right now. What do you say, (Name)?” *“I was just thinking about you! Sometimes your adventures are the best material when it comes to writing poetry. / Of course, I change the names and locations to try to make it more original, but it's probably pretty obvious that your escapades inspire me a lot.” *“You've been a great parent, (Name).” *: ''- Creative Kitten'' |-|Explorer= Newborn *“As your kitten sleeps, you see them tossing and turning.” *“Your kitten is sleeping. It's plain to see that a dream is stirring in their mind!” *“You can see your newborn kitten's paws twitching as it sleeps.” *“You could have sworn you heard a mew from your kitten, but now it is calmly sleeping.” Toddler Greetings *“No! No like!” ''-0 or 1 stars'' *“Carry me! Carry me!” ''-2 stars'' *“Yay! You're here for playtime!” ''-3 stars'' *“Play play play!” ''-4 stars'' *“Love you!” ''-5 stars'' 0 or 1 Stars *“I'm going to travel far away from here.” 2 Stars *“What do you do all day?” *“Carry me! Carry me!” *“(Name)! (Name)!” 3, 4, or 5 Stars *“I want to go outside!” *“Can I try swimming? Pleeeeease?” *“I catch buggies today?” Half-Grown Greetings *“I don't wanna talk with you right now.” ''-0 stars'' *“I wish you'd take me out and explore more.” ''-1 star'' *“Let's go outside!” ''-2 stars'' *“What kind of trouble can we get into today?” ''-3 stars'' *“Take me on your adventures today!” ''-4 stars'' *“I always love adventuring with you!” ''-5 stars'' 0 Stars *“I'm gonna run away!” 1 Star *“I don't wanna play today.” 2 Stars *“What's the coolest thing you've ever done? I wanna try doing it myself!” *“What can we do today? Climb trees? Chase mice? Or do you have a better idea?” *“I like hiding in the tall grass. It's exciting not to be seen!” 3 Stars *“Maybe someday I'll be as brave as you, (Name)!” *“I wonder where the best climbing tree around is? I'd like to try it out!” 4 Stars *“(Spouse) says I need to be careful, but I just wanna have fun!” *“Can you teach me how to swim in the ocean? I wanna try it for myself!” 5 Stars *“Can we go visit the other colonies? Pleeeeease?” *“Great day for an adventure, isn't it?” *“You should take me to the coolest place you've ever been too! I wanna see all the cool stuff in the world!” *“Let's wrestle, (Name)!” Adult Greetings *“I think I'd rather step outside and get some fresh air.” ''-0 stars'' *“Hi (Name)” ''-1 star'' *“Hi (Name). Why don't we go on an adventure today?” ''-2 stars'' *“I wonder what the world has to offer today?” ''-3 stars'' *“What can I help you with? ” ''-4 stars'' *“I'm glad for all the exciting memories we've made.” ''-5 stars'' 0 Stars *“Why didn't you ever wanna take me on your adventures...?” 1 Star *“You know, I've got better ways to spend my time.” 2 Stars *“I wish we had spent more time together when I was growing up. But it's never too late to start!” *“I'm the bravest cat around, you know.” *“I once got into a fight with a really big cat. You should have been there.” 3 Stars *“I caught the biggest fish the other day. It was huge! / Too bad I ate it before you could get a good look at it.” *“What's new with you? I have some really cool stories from a recent trip out east.” *“Oh, there you are. (Spouse) wanted to see you.” 4 Stars *“Had any fun adventures recently, (Name)? Maybe we should go and have some more.” *“Say, what kind of mischief did you get into when you were at kitten? Were you anywhere near as bad as I was?” *“A lot of cats think I'm risky, but I'm grateful for your support of my lifestyle.” 5 Stars *“I know I was a handful when I was younger, so thanks for raising me so well. I'll always love you, (Name).” *“I never told you when I was younger, but I used to sneak out quite a lot. / I figure you probably found out at some point or another, but I wanted to let you know just to get it off my chest.” *“There's nothing like a good hunt far from home to get the mind going! We should go on a hunt now... what do you say?” *: ''- Explorer Kitten'' |-|Friendly= Newborn *“TBA” Toddler *“Time for play? Or time for nap?” *: ''- Greeting'' 2 Stars *“What do you do all day?” *“What you up to?” Half-Grown Greeting *“I like it when you spend time with me. What's up?” 5 Stars *“I can't wait for when I grow up. I'm going to be just like you!” *“I like how I look a bit like you, (Name).” *“It's not a bad day for visiting friends!” *“I wish that we could play together everyday. We have so much fun!” *“Let's play, (Name)!” Adult Greeting *“Great to see you!” *“I just wanted you to know that I love you, (Name). You're a great parent to have.” *“It's hard to find cats that you can trust, but you're definitely trustworthy (Name).” *“Thanks for raising me like you did. You taught me a lot of important things about life!” *: ''- Friendly Kitten'' |-|Reserved= Newborn *“Your kitten hides their face with their paws as they slumber.” *“Your kitten sleeps partially covered in assortments of grasses.” Toddler Greeting *“...Hi!” 2 Stars *“...I try to sleep under the grass tonight. I like dark!” Half-Grown Greeting *“Hi! How are you (Name)?” 5 Stars *“...I can talk for a bit. What are you up to today? ...Do you mind if I tag along? I won't be a bother, I promise!” *“...I caught a bird earlier! Aren't you proud of me? / I heard you have to be really quiet to get close to them.” *“...I like talking to you. I feel like I can just be myself!” *“There's weird noises at night. I don't like them...” Adult Greeting *“Want to chat for a while, (Name)?” 5 Stars *“I really appreciate all you've done for me, (Name). You raised me very well.” *“Are you up for a quick scouting trip? I could use some exercise.” *“You seem to be doing very well today. I'm glad to see you happy, (Name).” *: ''- Reserved Kitten'' |-|Gifts= Creative *“I was going to use this (Item) in an art project, but it turns out I don't need it. Here, it's yours now!” *: ''- Creative Gift'' *“Don't you think that thing I gave you is really pretty? I love the colors!” *: ''- Creative, After Gift'' *“I had something to give to you but it looks like your paws are full.” *: ''- Creative Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *'Possible gifts:' Mouse, Dove, Goldenseal, Marigold, Valerian, Scallop, Diamond Explorer *“I had so much fun finding this (Item) for you! Hope you like it.” *: ''- Explorer Gift'' *“Did you like my gift? I worked really hard to find it!” *: ''- Explorer, After Gift'' *“I found a present for you but your paws are full!” *: ''- Explorer Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *'Possible gifts:' Goldenseal, Marigold, Catnip, Lavender, Scallop, Valerian, Conch Friendly *“Would you like a (Item)? I got one for you.” *: ''- Friendly Gift'' *“I hope you liked your gift. I've been saving it just for you.” *: ''- Friendly, After Gift'' *“I had something to give to you, but it doesn't look like you can hold much more!” *: ''- Friendly Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' Reserved *“...Hey, so... do you need a (Item)? I got you one.” *: ''- Reserved Kitten Gift'' *“...Did you like what I gave you?” *: ''- Reserved, After Gift'' *“Hey, I got you a... oh, your paws are full... never mind!” *: ''- Reserved Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Weather= Creative Seasonal *“Ever seen a blue ladybug? I hear they're really rare.” *: ''- Spring'' *“Where do you think all the butterflies live? Do you think they have a little town of their own? / I'd love to see hundreds of them flying around! Wouldn't that be neat?” *: ''- Summer'' *“There's a chill in the air today. Can you feel it, (Name)?” *: ''- Autumn'' *“The world changes so rapidly with the seasons. The snow of winter is beautiful in its own way!” *: ''- Winter'' Weather-related *“It's a beautiful day! Maybe I'll go sit by the lake for a little while.” *: ''- Sunny'' *“It's a good day to stay indoors and work on a song or two.” *: ''- Rain, Light Rain, or Heavy Rain'' *“I always want to use snowflakes to decorate my fur, but they melt too quickly!” *: ''- Snow or Heavy Snow'' *“Stay warm! It's frigid right now.” *: ''- Blizzard'' Explorer Seasonal *“The warmer weather is great for exploring. No more frozen paws!” *“All these flowers sure do make the world look pretty. I like finding new flowers so I can smell them!” *: ''- Spring'' *“If you go out and find some butterflies, can you bring them back to me? They're all so different and unique!” *“The water feels warm this time of year.” *: ''- Summer'' *“It'll be easier to find good branches for tree climbing when all the leaves have died and fallen off.” *“My fur's getting thicker as the air is getting colder.” *“The leaves are so pretty! Do you think there are other color leaves from other color trees out there somewhere?” *: ''- Autumn'' *“There's a lot of cool places you can get to when the rivers are frozen over.” *“Snow is everywhere! I like how sparkly it is.” *: ''- Winter'' Weather-related *“Great day for an adventure, isn't it?” *: ''- Sunny'' *“I don't mind the rain! I wanna go explore in it!” *: ''- Rain, Light Rain, or Heavy Rain'' *“We should go have a snowball fight! What do you think?” *: ''- Snow or Heavy Snow'' *“You can hardly see outside the door of the den today. There's so much snow flying around. That's so cool!” *: ''- Blizzard'' Friendly Autumn *“I heard you can get Glow Potions around this time of the year... What do you think those do?” Winter *“Brrr, it's so cold!” *: ''- Blizzard'' *“Ever made snow angels? Wanna try it out?” *: ''- Snowy'' *“Brrr, I'm ready for the sun to come out again!” *: ''- Winter 8/9'' *“I'm too scared to stand on the frozen lakes. What if the ice cracks..?” *“Winter is great because you can find blueberries everywhere! So tasty...” Reserved *“Nice day to spend some time outside.” *: ''- Sunny'' Autumn *“Crunchy leaves are no good when you're trying to walk around unnoticed.” *“The trees are almost bare of leaves. Won't be much longer before the ground is covered in snow, will it?” Winter *“... ... ...It's chilly today.” *“Weather's foul today...” *: ''- Blizzard'' *“...It's easier to track other cats in the snow...” *: ''- Snowy'' |-|Hide= Trivia *If a kitten tries to give the player an item and they leave the map tile without taking it, it is left where the kitten was standing. *In the Custom Colony update, a glitch that had allowed multiple litters was fixed. The player is only allowed one litter per save file, even after divorce. *Kittens are the only NPCs whose friendship does not drop instantly when given a Black Rose. *Kittens cannot inherit the Guardian coat color's glow or Glow Potion effect when used. They also do not inherit the Ghost coat color's transparency, or the Rainbow coat color's color changing. References Category:Cats Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists Category:NPCs